warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
EclipseClan
EclipseClan is one of the five Clans in the Forest of Fallen Light. They currently live to the north of the Gathering Area (when facing the cats from the High Ridge) in an underground ravine hidden by the vast spruce forest on the surface. Cave systems and water is found in the ravine, as well as strange rock formations and small patches of greenery and dirt. Description EclipseClan is known as the 'silent strikers' due to the majority of the Clan having black, dark gray, gray, and dark blue-gray. They are very stealthy, and have sleek, beautiful pelts. They have a sort of 'night vision' and are able to use cave systems to their advantages, losing enemies in them as well as taking certain routes to venture into the other Clans secretly. They are usually very tall and skinny, but some are short or stocky. These cats mainly have EclipseClan blood, rarely allowing outsiders to join the Clan after the TorrentClan incident. Territories The First Territory The EclipseClan territory found in the first territory was a large cave mouth opening up to a ledge with a river running below it. A tree lay at the top of the cavern. * Camp - A large cave system with tree roots dropping from the cavern's roof, where a large hole opens up. Stone pillars and cave systems make up these cats' dens. * Lookout Ledge - The exit/entrance of camp, a stone cliff overhanging the rampaging rivers below. Cats must scale the siding of the cave to leave. * The River - A rampant river with freezing cold waters leading into a waterfall. Cats seem to disappear when falling in, whether that's due to the freezing waters making them go limp or the wild waters pulling them. * Training Grounds - A sandy hollow in the cave, left to the Vigil Rock, with stone pillars and hills. * Vigil Rock - A rock found beside the training grounds and warriors' den, covered with vines. The camp is accessible by scaling the rocky sides or dropping through the hole in the roof of the cave, making this camp hard to attack and easy to defend, especially when cats enter by the Lookout Ledge, as they can easily be pushed into the treacherous waters. A large tree spirals down into the cave, its roots hanging there in place for hundreds of moons. Cave systems make up each den, except for the leaders den, which is found hollowed into a cave spot created by one of the roots. The only way to get to the leader's den is by climbing the trunk or scaling the stone walls. The Second Territory The second territory is found in a ravine nuzzled below one tree in a large spruce forest. There is a waterfall leading into an underground river, stopping at the medicine cat den, and cave systems are used as their dens, once again. * Camp - A slope dropping down onto the cave floor. Caves are used as the dens again, and strange stone formations appear from the ceiling. * The Twoleg Bridge - A man-made bridge stretching across a river above ground in the territory. It is very worn, and looks like it could fall at any moment. * The Ruins - An odd cave found in one of the darkest places in the territory. No cat who has ventured inside has returned, and it seems that it drops down a far height, far enough to break a cat's spine... unless they can reach the unknown ledge. * Training Grounds - A cave in the side of a hill above above ground at the edge of the forest. Here, caves can be found for training apprentices, as well as stealth training. * Vigil Ledge - A ledge found at the start of the slope, overhanging the Category:Clan